


civilian administrator

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Gibson's Real Name Is Philippe Hugo Guillet, M/M, dunkirk cop au ig, just tommy crushing on philippe, ruby im looking at you, theres no relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “I’m just saying- you could hardly call it a ‘fountain.’”Tommy let a loud sigh slip from between his lips, rubbing a hand up over his face- this guy had been yapping in his ear ever since he got plonked in holding for diving into a fountain to nick the pennies lying at the bottom three hours ago.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	civilian administrator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowpiercer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpiercer/gifts).



> this has been sitting in my writing folder for yonks because i wasnt really sure about posting it but ive finally decided to let it out. will there be follow up? probably not, much like my beloved ghost au that may never be continued because i am a fool

“I’m just saying- you could hardly call it a ‘fountain.’”

Tommy let a loud sigh slip from between his lips, rubbing a hand up over his face- this guy had been yapping in his ear ever since he got plonked in holding for diving into a fountain to nick the pennies lying at the bottom _three hours ago_.

“Pardon my language Mr. Elmslie, but you’re being rather daft!” Tommy snapped, making eye contact with the man who leant against the bars, arms dangling out like a lame haunted house scare.

He looked confused at Tommy’s words, face scrunching until his nose wrinkled and his brows furrowed “pardon your language for what?”

Tommy swallowed thickly, straightening up from where he was hunched over his desk, trying to do his work- he gave the desks and officers around him a quick survey, ensuring none were within earshot beyond a reasonable doubt. He took a deep breath, leaning towards the cell, “I said you’re being” he started, before he hesitated a moment, voice nervous when he finally spoke up again “… _daft._ ”

Alex started at him, blank faced for a moment before he broke with a snort, chuckling to himself, muttering a ‘whatever’ under his breath. “What even are you anyway? Where’s your uniform?” he asked after he’d gotten over Tommy’s distasteful language.

“I’m a civilian administrator- which means I can’t help you out of holding and you should stop pestering me about it” he explained, swivelling back to face his computer, clicking back onto the document he’d been working on- a rather nasty complaint about sergeant Winnant and his- according to the lodger- lack of competence and blatant unintelligence.

“So you’re the Gina Linetti?”

“The whosy what’s it?” Tommy asked, the claim enough to make him swivel back to face the other man, once again so easily distracted from his work- this complaint alone was going to take him all day to resolve at this rate!

“Ugh, boomers.”

Tommy looked furious at this and straightened up in his chair “I’m not a boomer- I’m younger than you- I know because I saw your arrest warrant!”

Alex for the most part ignored what Tommy had said, instead staying on his topic, “you’re not funny enough to be Gina- maybe a Boyle in Gina clothing,” Alex reasoned, though nothing he said made any sense to Tommy- even after his amending of his former statement. “This is fun, where’s the Jake Peralta?” Alex wondered, staring around the precinct, ignoring Tommy’s confused questioning until his eyes fell upon a tall, broad-shouldered blond making his way out of the interrogation room, badge swinging from a chain around his neck, cocky smirk on his face as he made his way past where Officer Timson was sat at his desk, shuffling through files. Tommy already knew he was bragging about how he had the perp nailed, it seemed to be all he ever talked about. “Found your Jake Peralta,” Alex mumbled, and Tommy frowned, when he inquired about the title, Alex was all too happy to explain “he’s your arrogant hotshot.” Alright, maybe the other man’s bored ramblings had some bearing in reality.

“You may be right, but I need to get back to work, and you need to save your theories for questioning”

“Questioning? I jumped in a fountain- pretty bloody black and white to me, buddy” Alex spluttered, shaking the bars slightly, annoyance flashing over his features and tinging his voice for a moment before he regathered himself. When he spoke again, he sounded, if Tommy where to put a word to it- sleazy- and Tommy could only grimace as the detainee spoke “though, if you really need to question me- can you make detective Shoulders over there carry it out?”

“I’m not going to honour you with a response, watch the television and leave me alone” Tommy grumbled- it was bad enough having to ignore Alexander’s prideful gloating, let alone this detainee gnawing his ear off.

Then, a voice broke out over the din of Alex trying to talk to Tommy and detective Dawson trying to advertise his interrogative expertise to every man, woman, and dog in the precinct. “I was wondering if you would ever manage to crack one- I am impressed- speaking of crack, I have just brought down one of our biggest drug rings yet!” It was detective Guillet, marching into the precinct before the elevator doors had even fully opened, “take them straight to the interrogation rooms, please” he asked the officers following him out the elevators, each with a perp- likely the ring leaders- cuffed in front of them, the officers shoving the two rough-looking men towards the interrogation room.

“That’d be your Amy Santiago- you know they get married? Jake and Amy, I mean.”

Tommy’s attention is instantly back in the hands of the detainee, demanding to know what Alex meant, his voice edgy and a little bit hectic considering how quiet and borderline timid he’d been ever since Alex was placed in the cell.

“Y’know- they end up marrying each other, power couple or whatever.”

“Jokes on you and your silly theory- detective Guillet and detective Dawson don’t even like each other!” Tommy pointed out, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he rested back in his seat. It was then that Alex started chuckling to himself, and by the time the smirk turned into a grimace and the younger officer turned to face him.

“Hate to break it to you- but that’s how it started for detective Peralta and Santiago too, hope you’ve got a nice ‘best man’ appropriate suit ready.”

Tommy had had enough, he swivelled in his seat, looking around the precinct, until his eyes landed upon something very useful, “sergeant Farrier! Got a minute?” the man in question turned from where he’d been standing in front of the kettle, waiting for it to boil- Tommy had only known it was him because of the suspenders and elbow-rolled sleeves, he’d barely been able to see the tattoos over the other man’s arms from where Tommy sat. “I think this fella has outstayed his custody time- could you take him into questioning and get him moving along?” Tommy asked- it wasn’t standard procedure- hell, Alex’s time wasn’t even up, but if Tommy had to beg a little and pull a few strings to get his space clear of clutter and mindless yapping, then so be it.

He turned to Alex, who looked a lot smaller now that the reality of his situation had dawned on him- he wouldn’t be getting questioned by detective ‘Shoulders’ Dawson, instead he’d be getting questioned by detective tattoos- a far more intimidating sight. Tommy told himself that he deserved it.

Once he’d made and finished his tea, detective Farrier made his way to holding, even cracking his knuckles for dramatic effect before he swung the door to the cell open, beckoning the now speechless man out, Tommy only heard him mutter “he’s like a Terry and a Rosa rolled into one” before he was marched out of earshot and into questioning.

Silence, at long last to finally fill out this complaint… and maybe do some research into how a Gina could get with an Amy.

**Author's Note:**

> AYO LIKE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE


End file.
